nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tethys
Tethys (テティス) 'is a moon and one of the deuteragonists of the series Solar Emissary. They are a moon and third child of Saturn, though they are more often seen in pictures with Natsuki and Cheddar. They play the violin in the "Saturn family ensemble" and often represents the family while their parental figure is away. Appearance Tethys's main appearance is of a white blazer with dark red lapels, the back extending down past the knees in an 'arrow-like' shape. Around the neck is a white neckerchief. Underneath is a red vest with yellow buttons, with dark red pants and shoes. They have light brown bob cut hair that goes to the shoulders, with a small tuft sticking up in the back. A yellow ring goes around their head. They wear oval glasses and their eye color is brown. They have been shown to wear two alternate outfits. One being summer wear, a red button up with a white floral pattern. The other only showing up once in a picture with Natsuki. The image is in black and white so no specific colors are given, but they are shown to be wearing a button-up vest with a bowtie and a shirt collar underneath. Personality Despite their smart, strict and poise appearance, Tethys is a quite insecure and ditzy moon who does not go out very much. They're seen letting down his poise act when around Natsuki and Cheddar in some illustrations, and can be pretty expressive when needed. Not much else is known about them. Relationships Tethys is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Natsuki Tethys and Natsuki seem to have a close friendship, as they're mostly seen with her in some capacity. Not much is known about their relationship. Cheddar Hoshiko Not much is known of their relationship, but they are shown to be kind to each other. Both being deuteragonists it can be assumed they are friends through their relation with Natsuki. Saturn Saturn is Tethys's parental figure and planet. Though not much of their relationship is known, they have a close one as Saturn trusts them to represent the family when they are away. Titan Both Titan and Tethys see each other as rivals, though it is said to be "unbalanced". Tethys is often bullied and teased by their older brother. Rhea Tethys's older sibling. Not much else is known of their relationship. Basics ''Tethys is a personification of the natural satellite Tethys. '''Tethys, '''also known as '''Saturn III, is the 16th largest moon in the Solar System that orbits Saturn. It was discovered by G. D. Cassini on March 21st, 1684. Tethys has the lowest density than all of the major moons in the Solar System, indicating that it is made of water ice with just a small fraction of rock, along with a small amount of an unidentified dark material. The surface of Tethys is very bright, being the second-brightest of the moons of Saturn after Enceladus, and neutral in color. Tethys has been approached by several space probes including Pioneer 11 (1979), Voyager 1 (1980), Voyager 2 (1981), and multiple times by Cassini since 2004. Tethys is also named after the Tethys of Greek Mythology, the gddess of fresh water and nursing, though she has no active role. It is unclear if this will ever parallel with Pyo's Tethys. Trivia * Pyo has stated that Tethys has terrible vision and needs glasses on always. * Tethys is trans, being 'FtM'. They are one of many canon trans characters. * They used to have longer hair before it was cut. * Tethys's favorite music genre is classical. * Tethys's hobby is playing the violin. * Tethys being the third child of Saturn is based on how the real life moon is called Saturn III, though Titan is Saturn VI and Rhea is Saturn V. * Their Uchinokomato.me page states their birthday is March 21st. This is the same day the real life moon was discovered, March 21st, 1684. Gallery Reggtedtdxvf.png Bop.gif 59726977 p0.png 76537cb74e5d6b8bc28c6bc6e5d0d5a3.png Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Tethys on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch 9c5543f703ca0cbf8ffe7c5acc6ffe94.png|Summer outfit 8729b4fce68ea2cee0313cf724fa7d30.png|Alternate outfit Cee400476756cc1853d979bd5ba63d36.png fc73bfd44a9c4c675fa222e7467c1903.png 003.png 2015c.png|Getting flustered in the back 029d31ab9fd0fe0eceadfa4839d1279e.png 00000000.png d0e7c1a1da986b5038b9baec5a64bc6b.png d54ab62983a183dadbe1e9e9c5b8b199.jpg dfghnymjujthrgredf.png|peach! e9266680ea1dac595133dbba2d60ff89.png wwwww.png|Parody of Ace Attorney, possibly dressed as Miles Edgeworth Poster.png 1229e96896015474994d8a043f5f2d9e.png Event476.png Tnbt2015.png Hhhhhhhhh.png A36d4c9c-b41b-4231-822b-6378c3a22527.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/tethys.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/122283 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Moons Category:Solar Emissary Category:Trans